vtmrfandomcom-20200214-history
Nosferatu Tunnels
Mod adds different weapons to the Nosferatu in the Tunnels, but the battles can be equally chaotic]] Called Josef's Tunnels in Single Player. The entrance is in the Jewish Quarter. The Tunnels are a dead end in To Curse the Darkness, and exit to Golden Lane in Redemption. Othelios is a powerful boss enemy in both. The Obfuscate level is such that attacks can be commenced once they attack, but they will disappear before the attack can be completed, which probably affects Accuracy. It definitely affects attack speed; characters can only attack as fast as the Nosferatu do. Slow high damage weapons do well here. If there is no source of Heightened Senses, or the Nosferatu are not finished off with the same attack that wounds them well, they will run away, Obfuscated, and heal when out of line of sight, to return and attack again, doing this sequence until they run out of blood, whereupon they wil attempt to Feed. Unarmed Nosferatu are usually more dangerous than their armed compatriots, with their default 15 Aggravated damage-just like Feral Claws. Tomes and Disciplines Christof receives Fortitude upon exiting to Golden Lane Wilhem Obfuscate Tome of Animalism Nosferatu Tunnels 2 - Secret door a third of the way between Josef's Tunnels 1 exit and boss. Humanity The Evil Axe requires low Humanity; there is a Berserker Axe with the same stats and effect that does not, but it can only be created with the Storyteller or in Mods. No dialogue gains or losses Josef Zvi Those who toil to ease the wealthy's silken path through life or merely hunger in lieu of their charity are in the Jewish Quarter assembled, a situation not lost on its greatest patron, Nosferatu Josef Zvi. Canon has it Josef Zvi, protector of the weak in the Jewish Quarter, is rewarded with control of Prague after the Riots and fall of Vysehrad. Same model as Melmoth. Waits outside the Tunnels and requests "a cup of blood from an Elder Cainite of beautiful visage". Although he gives every indication of simply drinking it down, there is so much and so profoundly powerful magic that one can perform with a vampire's blood, that Age of Redemption was moved to modify his request to simple human blood, even though that may well become a more time-consuming task. https://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Joseph_Zvi Gallery JosefZvi2.png| JosefZvi3.png| Josef's Tunnels 1 Two Fledglings waiting just around the bend. Gallery Foundation.png|The tunnels are built around building foundations and tree roots Tunnels Portcullis.png|Levers open doors like this portcullis that blocks the archway Josef's Tunnels 2 Secret Room Tome of Animalism Josef's Tunnels 2 - Secret door a third of the way between Josef's Tunnels 1 exit and boss. Also a Gangrel Eye, which gives Protean's Eyes of the Beast. Wearing a Torch on your head instead of in your hand, basically. After exiting from Tunnels 1, and turning 180° to the right, there is a torch, and then another torch in a recess like a broken piece of wall, and then a darker section of wall that is the secret door. If anyone has Auspex or the equivalent active, they can select the wall piece and it will swing back to reveal a secret room. In Redemption, the Arm of St. George Reliquary waits in an empty room at the end of Josef's Tunnels 3, and the extra reward is a Tome in the Secret Room. In To Curse the Darkness, the Reliquary for Mother Eglantine is here. Othelios Tough boss with Evil Axe, that can cause either or both its wielder and victims to Frenzy. Around the corner after the fight there is a passage out to Golden Lane on the left, and on the right, the inexplicable Ilig watching over the exit to Josef's Tunnels 3 Gallery Tunnels Secret2.png|Secret doors like the one in Josef's Tunnels 2 highlight a brass color; click on them and they will swing open Othelios3.png| Othelios1.png| Othelios7.png| Othelios2.png| Othelios4.png| Othelios5.png| Othelios6.png| Josef's Tunnels 3 The maze portion counts as the same area as the portion with Vaclav (Redemption) or Ragwick (Multiplayer) In Redemption, the Arm of St. George Reliquary waits at the end, in an empty room, and the extra reward is a Tome in the Secret Room. In To Curse the Darkness, the Monocle of Clarity is at the end, after dealing with René Le Comte, and the extra reward is the Reliquary to take to Mother Eglantine. The Chronicle of Caine Red, yellow, green, blue, orange. All from Vampire : the Masquerade - Redemption, the writings on the columns in the maze of Josef's Tunnels 3 (Nosferatu Tunnels in To Curse the Darkness) :"In the beginning there was only Caine. ::''Caine who sacrificed his brother out of love. ::''Caine who was cast out. ::''Caine who was cursed with the lust for blood. ::''It is Caine from whom we all come, our sire's sire. :"For the passing of an age Caine lived in the land of Nod, ::in loneliness and suffering ::''For an eon he lived alone ::''But the passing of memory drowned his sorrow. ::''And so he returned to the world of mortals ::''To the world of mortals, ::''To the world his brother and his brother's children had created" :"Though he became ruler of a mighty nation, Caine was still alone, ::For none was as he. His sorrow grew once again. ::''Then he committed another great sin, for he begat progeny, ::''Of whom there were only three. ::''But from them came more progeny, Caine's grandchilder, ::''And then Caine said, "An end to this crime. There shall be no more." ::''And as his word was law, his brood obeyed him. ::''The city stood for many ages, ::''And became the center of a mighty empire" :"But then came the Deluge, a Great Flood that washed over the world. ::The city was destroyed, ::''And its people along with it. ::''Again Caine fell into a great sorrow and went into solitude, ::''Becoming as a dog amidst the wastes, ::''And leaving his progeny to their own ends. ::''They came to him and begged him to return, ::''To help them rebuild the city. ::''But he would not come with them, ::''Saying the Flood had been sent as punishment ::''For his having returned to the world of life ::''And subverting the true law." :"A great war was waged, the elders against their children, ::''And the children slew their parents. ::''The rebels then built a new city ::''And brought to it 13 tribes. ::''It was a beautiful city and their people worshipped them as gods. ::''They created new progeny of their own, ::''The fourth generation of Cainites. ::''But they feared the Jyhad, ::''And it was forbidden for these childer ::''To create others of their kind. ::''Although this city was as great as Caine's, eventually it grew old. ::''As do all living things, it slowly began to die. ::''Their city was destroyed and their power extinguished. ::''With their authority gone, all were free to create their own broods. ::''And soon there were many new Cainites, ::''Who ruled across the face of the Earth" Gallery Ilig1.png|Ilig Chronicle of Caine.png|One of the five bronze plaques on pillars in the maze, on which the Chronicle is written Reliquary1.png|Reliquary in Redemption. The Monocle would be in its place in TCTD, but is very small, despite taking up the entire head slot in inventory Vaclav :Vaclav: ''"Who is it disturbeth the repose of the dead?" :Christof: ''"One who prizes the living over the dead." :Vaclav: ''"Thou hast entered the halls of King Vaclav I! Thy Cainite flesh must be unraveled from thy Cainite bones, that thou may enter the Halls of the Dead naked of all but thy Cainite spirit." A Wraith king, the reason for whose vengeful nature is alluded to by Wilhem: "Behold, Christof, there are worse fates than death. And worse than unlife as a vampire". Vaclav has even less visual presence than impact on the story. Wraiths stand out from the background well with their bluish white. Vaclav was drawn well, but made of shades of brown to then appear on a field of shades of brown. It may be just a quirk of Age of Redemption Mod, or the original Vaclav's left arm is not part of the red highlighting added to a targeted enemy. To Curse the Darkness Othelios Secret Room Ragwick René Le Comte In To Curse the Darkness the extra reward in the Secret Room is the Reliquary to take to Mother Eglantine, and René Le Comte is at the end of Josef's Tunnels 3,, and will give up the Monocle of Clarity one way or another. Gallery Secret Door1.png|Opening the secret door to the Reliquary at the end of the third level, in Redemption. In TCTD, René Le Comte would be to the right on entering Tunnels Bier and Column.png|Crypts at the end of the Tunnels make a smooth transition to the Cathedral, whose ring of holy ground the vampires must avoid Creatures Gallery Nosferatu Neophyte DA.png|Nosferatu Neonate Vaclav1.png|Vaclav Category:Prague Category:Locations Category:NPC Category:Nosferatu